Icy Heart
by lightyliah
Summary: Two students. Only one scepter to change one life. A friendship which is almost broken by a heavy rivalry. In Indonesian. I don't own Cars or anything you recognize from the movie. Got the idea at physics class, sorry for the worst idea ever! x)
1. Chapter 1 : Awal Cerita

**Hello dear friends! I'm new here! Hai semuanya, aku newbie disini xD **

**Ini fic pertamaku alias my 1st fic, jadi maaf kalau agak.. Kacau(?).-. Sebelumnya, cerita ini mirip cerita Anime Sugar-Sugar Rune. Tapi karena disini tokoh2nya Cars, jadi aku masukin ke arsip Cars. Tadinya sih, mau dimasukin ke arsip xover. xD #CurhatBuk**

**Barangkali ada kesalahpahaman, _witch _itu penyihir perempuan. Kalau _wizard _laki-laki. :D**

**Oh iya, ini COLLAB WITH ITSCITRA01! :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alkisah, hiduplah 2 orang penyihir muda. Mereka adalah Sally & Holley. 2 mobil bersahabat dari Dimensi Sihir, Holley dari bagian Utara & Sally dari bagian Selatan. Mobil Porsche biru & Jaguar ungu ini adalah _Witches _atau penyihir perempuan dari Universitas Storm Tower, yang menjadikan mereka sahabat sekaligus saingan, karena keduanya merupakan witch yang pintar. Semakin hari, persahabatan mereka menjadi lebih dekat, sampai pada suatu hari, Kepala Sekolah Storm Tower memanggil keduanya ke Kantornya.

"Nona-nona witch," Mrs. Varte von Griphon memulai. "Aku sengaja memanggil kalian berdua kesini untuk suatu alasan. Alasan yang mungkin akan membuat persahabatan kalian pasang-surut.."

Sally & Holley saling menatap satu sama lain, _deg-degan _dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Mrs. Varte.

"Ini adalah sebuah duel, tepatnya. Duel dimana kalian akan dinilai. Mulai dari mantra sihir, kerjasama, & tentunya perilaku kalian."

Mrs. Varte kemudian membaca selembar kertasnya. "Kalian akan ditempatkan di Planet Bumi, di Dimensi Mobil Biasa. Tugas kalian yaitu mengumpulkan hati yang berasal dari perasaan suka penduduk lokal kepada kalian sebanyak-banyaknya. Siapapun yang mendapat hati paling banyak, akan menjadi Master of Witch sekolah ini & pemegang Tongkat Sihir Storm Tower generasi baru. Dan nilai lebih dari '+' tentunya."

Mrs. Varte lalu memunculkan 2 wadah berbentuk hati yang terbuat dari kaca di masing-masing ban calon Master of Witch & menghilangkannya lagi. Tanda sudah menjadi milik witches tersebut. "Wadah hati itu akan muncul dengan sendirinya ketika kalian menerima hati."

"Kapan duelnya dilaksanakan, Mrs. Varte?" Tanya Holley.

"Sekarang juga. Jadi sebaiknya kalian siapkan barang-barang kalian menggunakan sihir, sekarang juga."

"Um Mrs," Kata Sally. "Disana, dimana kami tinggal?"

Sang Kepala Sekolah senior tersenyum. "Aku sudah titipkan kalian kepada wizard senior pemegang sihir Bumi. Kalian akan tinggal bersamanya selama duel, & ia akan menjelaskan segalanya seputar tugas kalian. Jadi, tak perlu kuatir.. Apa kalian mau menerima tantangan ini?"

"Tentu Mistress."

"Sekarang, pergilah ke gerbang sekolah. Aku akan mengirimkan kalian ke Bumi lewat Portal Ophélus. Sebaiknya kalian pergi lebih dulu, aku menyusul." Jelasnya.

Akhirnya, Sally & Holley menghilang & langsung berada di gerbang Storm Tower, menggunakan mantra ilusi. Dengan keadaan sudah membawa trolley berisi barang-barang masiing-masing.

"Kalian siap?" Tanya Mrs. Varte.

Sally & Holley mengangguk.

"_Illusio et Ophélus, ostede mihi in porta!"_

Lalu, muncullah portal spiral yang terbentuk dari pusaran angin tornado & awan mendung dengan kilatan-kilatan petir. Kelihatan seperti penjahat kan? Jangan khawatir, seluruh lapisan Dimensi Sihir berisi penyihir-penyihir baik hati & tau aturan. Kecuali 1, yaitu Dimensi Sihir paling bawah yaitu Surganya Kegagalan & Kegelapan yang berisi witches wizards sesat yang serakah akan kekuatan sihir.

"Selamat tinggal witches muda. Berhati-hatilah & semoga berhasil!"

Sally & Holley lalu masuk ke dalam portal dan seketika lenyap.

* * *

_*Poof!*_

Kurang lebih beberapa detik saja, mereka sudah langsung berada di Bumi, tepatnya Dimensi Mobil Biasa, terbang di udara. Karena kebetulan, portal Ophélus berada di udara tidak terlalu tinggi dari tanah. Didepan mereka, ada sebuah rumah yang bergaya Eropa. Pokoknya, keren & besar deh! Lebih mirip Istana!

"Waw.. Jadi ini yang namanya Bumi.." Gumam Sally.

"Dan rumah itu pasti rumah penyihir senior itu." Holley menambahkan.

Detik itu juga, melintas sesosok mobil yang ngebut dihadapan Holley & Sally. Ia lalu menampakkan dirinya. Ternyata ialah si Wizard senior kata Mrs. Varte tadi, mobil F1 Ferrari yang dicat bendera Italia. Holley & Sally menatapnya dengan ekspresi bengong.

"Tepat sekali."

* * *

**R&R?  
**

**-Vivy**


	2. Chapter 2 : Mentor, oh Mentor

"Maygat.. So handsome.." Kata Sally berkaca-kaca.

Mata Holley lalu tertuju pada _open wheelsnya. _"Cakep sangat! Punya open wheels lagi.." Holley ikut nimbrung, nge-fly.

Mobil F1 tersebut menatap mereka dengan ekspresi tegas, tidak main-main. "Kalian disini untuk belajar, bukan ngalem-ngalem seberapa kerennya aku.." Ia lalu tertawa. "Ayo masuk. Nanti kuberi tahu tugasnya."

* * *

Akhirnya, Holley & Sally masuk ke rumah mobil F1 itu. Didalam, mereka super-duper kagum. Desain rumahnya elegant & keren banget! Pokoknya.. _Wah_! Pasti dia bukan mobil kalangan biasa di Bumi ini..

"Calon pemegang tongkat Storm Tower, ya?" Tanyanya. 2 witches muda tersebut mengangguk.

Mobil F1 _kece _itu lalu memunculkan buku-buku yang saaaangat tebal menggunakan sihirnya. "Ok, disini aku mentor kalian. Aku Francesco Bernoulli, wizard dari Callisto, pemegang sihir Bumi."

"Wow! Itu kan dimensi sihir lapisan paling atas! Keren!" Kata Sally girang.

"Ssh, diam dulu!" Semprot Francesco. "Disini, tugas kalian yaitu mengumpulkan hati, ya kan? Caranya mudah! Ketika ada mobil yang punya rasa suka alias _crush _kepada kalian, otomatis akan keluar hati dari dalam tubuh mereka. Yang harus kalian lakukan ialah mengambil hati mereka menggunakan mantra sihir yang sudah kalian pelajara, dan dari BUKU INI." Katanya sambil menjatuhkan bukunya di atas meja. Sampai terdengar bunyi _bruk_.

"... Setiap kalian mendapatkan hati, hatinya akan tersimpan di wadah yang Mrs. Varte sudah berikan. Tapi hatinya juga mesti pilih-pilih, jangan sembarangan ambil! Kalian harus ambil yang warna pink atau merah.." Jelas Francesco panjang lebar. "Jadi intinya...?"

"AFFECTION!" Kata Sally & Holley serempak.

Francesco tersenyum puas. "Sekedar pengalaman, heart-hunting paling mainstream itu pas balapan. Banyak banget kan, fangirl histeris yang suka sama aku sampai mati-matian, jadi hatinya juga warna ungu. Tanda _passionate love _atau _crush _yang bener-bener mati-matian."

Holley & Sally tercengang.

"Gak salah, mobil keren sepertimu pasti banyak yang suka. Termasuk AKU!" Kata Sally. Sampai-sampai Francesco bisa melihat hatinya yang berubah jadi pink.

Francesco terkekeh. "Hatimu jadi pink tuh. Hahaha, sudah biasa.."

"Fans? Disini kau pasti mobil terkenal. Tapi kau juga kan wizard, memangnya gak akan kebongkar siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" Tanya Holley.

"Ya.." Francesco memulai. "Aku ini mobil balap paling cepat #1 sejagat raya, aktor opera, & pianis. Ya gak lah Holley.. Secara regional, disini, kewarganegaraanku Italia, tempat dimana sekarang kita berada. Karena di Callisto, bahasanya sama aja seperti disini, jadi ya _be myself _aja, hitung-hitung di dimensi sendiri.." Katanya santai sambil parkir di sofa.

"Oh iya, kata Mrs. Varte, _Mr. Open Wheels _ini wizard paling senior, jadi.. Boleh tanya umur?" Sally kedip-kedip genit kayak Tweety tapi.. Gagal. Holley disebelahnya jadi muterin bola mata.

"1111 tahun. Tapi, di Bumi ini, aku masih 19 tahun." Jawabnya datar.

Si mobil Jaguar ungu lalu parkir disebelah sang mentor. "Boleh panggil _Kakak? _Biar lebih enak aja, kayak ke saudara sendiri.. Lagipula, mau disini atau di Dimensi Sihir, kita ini baru 18 tahun."

"Bolehlah _sweetie_." Katanya sambil nyengir dengan kerennya. "Eh ngomong-ngomong ada pertanyaan gak nih?"

Sally menggerak-gerakkan bannya. "Kalau kita ambil hati mobil biasa terus-terusan, memang gak akan habis ya.."

"Hati mobil biasa itu akan terus muncul biarpun sudah diambil. Tapi kalau witches atau wizards kayak kita-kita, sekali diambil, bisa _game over_. Makanya harus hati-hati, jangan munculkan hati kepada mobil yang tidak kita kenal. Siapa tahu kan, mereka berasal dari Dimensi Sihir paling bawah?" Jelas si mobil F1.

"Oooh.."

Francesco lalu meminum cocktailnya. "Kamar kalian di lantai 2 tuh. Cari saja sendiri yang mana aku gak peduli. Dan besok kuliah dimulai, gak usah khawatir, dah ku daftarin kok!"

"Wah, ada kuliah juga ya? Keren!" Kata Sally watados.

Francesco memutar bola matanya. "Yaiyalah Sally.. Kalau Cuma diem di rumah, gimana mau ngumpulin hati?"

Akhirnya, Sally & Holley mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka. Karena tangganya didesain khusus untuk mobil, jelas berbeda kayak buat kita manusia lah.. Tangganya datar & gak berundak-undak, tapi spiral. Jadi biar berputar-putar, tidak akan capek. Lho kok jadi ngegosipin tangga? Ceritanya gimana? Duh ya oke deh, lanjutin lagi ya..

Diatas, ada banyak sekali kamar. Kurang lebih 5 kamar. Yang paling tengah pasti punya Francesco. Wah kalau begini jadinya, Sally & Holley jadi bingung. Tapi mereka ingat kata mentornya, pilih kamarnya yang mana saja terserah mereka.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka memilih kamar yang bersebelahan, sebelah kamar Francesco. Dan lalu masuk kamar masing-masing tentunya.

* * *

Di kamar Sally..

"Wow, _Manufacturer_.. Kamarnya besar banget.." Katanya kagum sambil meletakkan trolleynya dekat meja rias.

Gak salah, memang kamarnya keren banget. Dinding & lantainya terbuat dari marmer asli, & dicat coklat muda ke-krem-kreman. Jendelanya tinggi banget & framenya terbuat dari kayu, tirai jendelanya juga dari kain sutra putih yang di bordir ornament-ornament warna emas. Tempat tidurnya lebar sampai-sampai bisa muat 2 mobil, bantal-bantalnya _comfy_, lampu-lampunya dari kristal, bunga mawar disetiap sudut, juga ada lemari yang isinya koleksi ban & pelek yang memang merek & modelnya kesukaan Sally sendiri.. Pokoknya _wow!_

"Francesco pasti sudah menyiapkan ini semua khusus buatku & Holley.. Sekuat & sehebat apakah sih, sihirnya itu? Hmm jadi penasaran.." Katanya sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur.

Matanya lalu tertuju pada buku yang diberi Francesco tadi.

"Oh iya, duelnya. Lebih baik aku pelajari dulu mantra-mantranya!"

* * *

Sedangkan di kamar Holley, rupanya ia memang lagi belajar sejak dari tadi.

"... Oh ternyata, pakai _Expecto Patronum _juga bisa ya.. Hihihi ini sih, _piece of cake!_" Katanya bangga.

"Besok hari pertama kuliah disini ya.. Jadi deg-degan juga nih. Oiya, memangnya.. Mobil biasa itu gayanya gimana sih? Apa perlu aku rubah namaku juga ya, biar gak aneh?" Holley menghela napas.

"Hufft lihat saja besok deh. Lagipula, kuliah kan seru.. Pasti dapat banyak teman baru. Hahaha _cuz tomorrow is a new day_.."

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

_*Byurr!*_

"_Ciao 'bella addormentata'_ (Halo Putri Tidur)! Bangun woy!" Kata Francesco keras seraya menyiram Sally dengan air menggunakan sihirnya.

"Iiii!" Spontan, Sally terperanjat. "Duh.. Jadi basah kan? Dingin pulaa.. Pfft."

Francesco melototinya dengan tampang seram, _windshields _nya secara drastis berubah _sarcastic. _"Kau terlambat, tau! Temanmu saja sudah sarapan, sedangkan kau?!"

Sally lalu melihat jam dinding. Matanya langsung terbelalak kaget. "Jam setengah 7?! Ya ampun!"

Ia langsung ngebut ke kamar mandi buat Car Wash nya. Sementara Francesco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya & melesat kembali lagi ke bawah. Tak salah, ternyata orang-orang Romawi khususnya orang Italia itu keras-keras, ya?

* * *

**Hmm, mungkin ini chapter terakhir untuk akhir-akhir ini. Cuz next week that stupid exam's comin! :'(**

**Tapi jangan kecewa dulu, selama UAS, laptop tetep kupegang kok. Gak disita seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya.. :3 (Mama ku gitu lho, baik.)**

**R&R nya pemirsaaah? :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : BAM!

**Hello fanfiction! I'm baaaack! So here it is ch 3. Might longer than the 1st or 2nd.**

**Enjoy & don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Aku siap aku siap!" Seru Sally sambil tergopoh-gopoh menuruni tangga.

Francesco melirik Holley & berbisik. "Apa dia selalu seterlambat itu?"

Holley Cuma tertawa kecil. "Hihihi ya.. Bisa jadi."

Sally pun parkir di meja makan disebelah Holley & mulai meminum bensinnya. "Kak Francesco? Um.. Kita kuliah seperti biasa kan? Pakai sapu terbang atau portal?"

"Jangan! Disini, kalian harus sembunyikan sihir kalian! Karena disini sangat berbahaya! Yang berarti.." Francesco menyeringai layaknya tokoh antagonis di opera klasikal. "KENDARAI SAJA SENDIRI!"

Holley yang lagi minum bensinnya hampir tersedak. "A-apa?"

"Hah?!"

"Iya. Terus, lebih baik cepatlah. Kalau kesiangan, bisa ditampar guru lho." Kata Francesco santai.

"Pfft oke deh. Pergi ya kak!" Kata Holley kalem, lalu meninggalkan ruang makan diikuti Sally.

...

"Duh Holley, nasiiiib.."

"Kalem dikit Sal.. Coba ikuti insting saja. Ini logis lho." Kata Holley serius.

Sally mendekati Holley sedikit lebih dekat lagi & berbisik. "Gimana kalau kita pakai sihir saja? Disana kan ada semak-semak, kita sembunyi disana, pakai sihir, & sampai di sekolah!"

"Hmm.. Aku mengikuti saja deh."

Akhirnya, mereka melesat ke belakang semak-semak, mengucapkan mantra & menghilang. Dan tibalah mereka di gerbang sekolah mereka yang baru itu. Biar gugup, mereka akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk terlihat normal & menghindari kecurigaan mobil lain.

Mereka langsung masuk ke lobi sekolah. _Lucky Day _nya mereka mungkin. Kebetulan disana ada guru yang akan memandu hari pertama mereka.

Sally & Holley ternyata berada di kelas yang berbeda. Duh, jadi dagdigdug deh. Tapi tak apa, demi kesempatan untuk mengambil hati jadi besar.

Di kelas Holley..

"Kelas, hari ini kelas ini kedatangan murid baru. Nona, tolong perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Signor Stefano, guru fisika di kelas itu. Dengan Holley disebelahnya.

Holley angkat bicara, di hadapan semuanya. "Hai, semuanya. Namaku Holley.. Um.."

Signor Stefano tersenyum meyakinkan, biar Holley tidak gugup.

"Namaku Holley Shiftwell. Aku datang dari London, Inggris. Orangtuaku pindah ke Amerika karena pekerjaan mereka & aku dititipkan di- saudaraku yang kebetulan tinggal di Italia. Senang bisa berada di sini & mengenal kalian semua." Jelasnya.

Teman-teman barunya menyambutnya ramah. Holley juga bisa melihat ada hati salah satu mobil laki-laki yang berubah pink. Tapi ia menyadari bahwa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk itu. Mungkin saat istirahat nanti?

"_Ehilà _Holley, parkir saja disebelahku!" Kata mobil berwarna pink ramah.

Signor Stefano mempersilakan Holley untuk parkir. Ia pun parkir tepat disebelah mobil pink itu.

"Namaku Valeria. Nice to meet you."

"Hmm kau juga.." Kata Holley.

Signor Stefano memulai pelajaran. "Baik, hari ini kita akan belajar.."

* * *

"Aku Sally C-Carrera, dari Arizona, Amerika Serikat."

"Baik nona Carrera, kau bisa parkir." Kata Signora Verziera.

Satu-satunya meja yang tersisa itu, disebelah mobil laki-laki. Daripada tidak parkir, ya terpaksa Sally terima. Dari tampang mobil hitam itu, sudah kelihatan, sepertinya dia mobil yang usil. Tapi tidak tau juga sih.. Haha."

"Pssh, welcome." Sapanya.

"Thanks."

...

_*Ringg!*_

Akhirnya, waktu istirahat pun tiba. Teman-teman perempuan Sally pada berkumpul mengerumuni mejanya.

"... Jadi, kau & Holley itu masih bersaudara?"

Sally mengangguk.

"Wah hubungannya lumayan rumit ya.."

"Hihihi iya." Jawab Sally.

Sebenarnya Sally merasa agak tidak nyaman, jadi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar kecil.

Setibanya di kamar kecil, ia langsung ngebut ke ruangan yang kosong & mengunci pintunya. Lalu langsung menggunakan telepati untuk menghubungi Holley.

"Holley, kau dimana? Berhasil dapat hati?"

"Duh, Sal. Untung saja telepati ini tidak akan kedengaran oleh mobil-mobil biasa. Aku di kelas.. Belum dapat. Nanti saja ngemodusnya ya."

"Huufft aku juga belum dapat _sih,_ tapi dah ya, aku mau ngemodus sekarang nih. Bye!"

Sally mengakhiri percakapannya & melesat keluar. Di jalan keluar, ada mobil perempuan yang menyapanya.

"Kau pasti anak baru itu kan?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Yep."

"Aku suka _body-paintmu_. Metallic sekali." Katanya ramah.

"Thankies." Sally tersenyum. "Uh.. Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa!" Katanya tergesa-gesa.

Sekeluarnya dari kamar kecil, Sally menemui mobil laki-laki yang tadi parkir sebelahnya di kelas. Mobil tersebut kelihatannya dari tadi menatap Sally terus. Sedangkan Sally Cuma bisa nunduk.

Tiba-tiba, dilihatnya hati si mobil itu berubah pink. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia segera mengucapkan mantranya.

"_Heart Freezer!"_

Rupanya, itu mantra penghenti waktu. Tapi tanpa di sadari, ia malah mengejutkan mobil itu.

"_HEART MAGNET!"_

Tempat hati miliknya secara ajaib muncul dari dalam tubuhnya, & hati si mobil berwarna hitam tersebut masuk ke dalamnya. 1 poin untuk Sally Carrera!

Sally mengetukkan bannya ke lantai & waktu kembali berjalan semula. Si mobil laki-laki yang hatinya Sally ambil seketika _speechless._ Bingung terhadap apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

"Tadi itu.. I-ini pasti karenamu kan?" Gumamnya, menoleh ke arah Sally.

Sally pura-pura tidak tahu, alias _watados. _"Apa? Rasanya dari tadi aku hanya parkir disini, dan melihatmu jalan sempoyongan seperti itu _deh._"

Mobil itu melotot penuh kecurigaan kepada Porsche biru itu, lalu melesat meninggalkannya.

Sally memutar bola matanya. "Terserahlah. Yang penting, aku dapat hati. Yeay!" Katanya girang.

* * *

'_Itu dia hati warna pink nya. Tapi apa aku harus ambil hatinya sekarang?' _Pikir Holley. Ia kemudian teringat akan duelnya. Masa dia harus membiarkan Sally menang? Masa ia mengalah terus pada waktu yang terus mengejarnya?

Tanpa habis pikir, langsung saja Holley membaca mantra penenang suasananya.

"_Feelings Healer," _Bisiknya. "Aku mobil baik-baik, aku hanya mobil yang benar-benar pendiam sehingga tidak bisa menjalankan tugasku dengan baik. Apa kalian mau membantuku"? Holley tersenyum manis.

Teman-teman Holley yang ada dibawah sihirnya Cuma tersenyum simpul. Dilihatnya, ternyata ada 3 hati yang berwarna pink.

"Then just let me do my work." Kata Holley lembut.

Hati pink yang bermunculan pun kemudian tertarik dengan sendirinya & masuk ke tempat hati milik Holley.

* * *

"Bagaimana hari pertama kalian? Sudah dapat hatinya?" Tanya Francesco sepulangnya Sally & Holley dari sekolah.

Holley diam saja, sementara Sally menjawab dengan riang.

"Sudah kak! Warna kuning lho!"

Francesco kemudian mengambil tempat hati milik Sally menggunakan sihirnya. Lalu membukanya perlahan & tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahaha ini?"

Sally mengangguk bangga. "Memang apa yang lucu?"

Francesco berusaha untuk menahan tawa tapi tetap saja tertawa kejang-kejang. "Duh Sally, Sally.. Hahaha hati warna kuning itu tandanya kaget, _piss_!"

Holley hanya tertawa kecil. "Hihihi.."

Mata Sally terbelalak kaget. Shock. "Loh? Tapi termasuk poin kan?"

Francesco yang masih ketawa-ketawa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Enggaklah.."

* * *

Ups. Salah. _#Plakkk_


End file.
